A Simple Kiss
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Because I felt like it :3


A Simple Kiss-by PS

My heart pounded as I ran up the steps, fighting the urge to scream and kick my way away from my pursuer.

"I'm going to get you!"

I ran faster, the harsh breaths I was sucking in burning my throat and causing my chest to swell. I knew they were behind me, just one more step and they would be on me and- "Ah!"

My waist was clutched from behind and I was whirled around, my face nearly crashing into my attackers, "got you now."

I drew in a sharp breath, and let out a…laugh.

"Ok, ok, you got me, your prize?"

Logan smiled at me and set me down, "I want a kiss."

I smiled back, "oh c'mon, out of all the things I could give you, you want a simple kiss?"

He looked down at me, his eyes smoldering, "who ever said it was going to be simple?"

I opened my mouth to retort a reply but his mouth swooped down on mine and pulled my lips into his hungry kiss.

I kissed him back, my fingers tangling themselves into Logan's hair, pulling to coax a growl out of him. His hands pawed at my waist and pulled me ever closer, trying to mold us together.

I let him snake his hands under my shirt, caressing the warm skin there. I felt his tongue lick at my lips, asking for entrance.

I pretended to ponder this for a moment, but when Logan whined I opened my mouth, smiling into our kiss.

His hot tongue slid silkily into my mouth and explored every dip and curve, brushing against my own tongue in the process.

I felt his hands start to move, unwinding themselves from around my waist and moving up to brush my ribs, and finally, my breasts.

I pulled back, interrupting the kiss and breaking off all bodily contact.

I looked up at him, raising one eyebrow, "really?"

He looked at me, his breath coming in pants, his dark hair falling into his darkened eyes.

He glared at me, "yes. I want you. Badly."

I smiled at him and took his giant hand into my own slender one, "just a little while longer Logan, I'm just…not ready yet."

His shoulders slumped, and his eyes lowered to the ground.

I sighed, "you don't have to wait for me you know."

I held my breath, hoping that he cared enough to stay with me until I was ready.

As I said this his head snapped up, his eyes flashing dangerously, "for you 'Ro, I would wait until the end of the world."

My heart soared and I pulled him into a hug, grabbing onto his shirt and holding on for dear life.

He held onto my waist, lowering his head into my hair and inhaling my scent. I knew it calmed him.

"I love you 'Ro."

I smiled into his chest, "I love you too Logan…"

_Later-Ororo's Loft_

Logan laid down on my bed, his head in my lap, I stroked his unruly curls.

He inhaled deeply, taking in my scent and rumbling in pleasure.

"You have the sweetest scent 'Ro."

I wound my fingers through his curls, "what do I smell like?"

I blushed slightly as I asked this, but, listened as he spoke.

"You smell like sandalwood dripping with rain. You smell the sweetest though when you're aroused. It's sandalwood, rain, and feminine honey."

My face was burning, "L-Logan…"

He slowly turned his head, looking me straight in the eye, his smoky gaze gleaming in the dim room.

My heart pounded as he turned us over, slowly, giving me time to back out.

His head lowered to mine and I let out a shaky breath, wrapping my slender arms around his thick neck, "Logan?"

He shivered as I said his name, and continued to stare at me, "do you want this?"

I licked my lips, his eyes watching my every movement, "more than anything."

His eyes flashed as he lowered his mouth to mine, enveloping me with his hot lips.

I moaned into the kiss and closed my eyes, tightening my grip on him.

His hands swept up my thighs, pushing the dress I wore up.

I gasped into his mouth as his fingers hooked around my silk panties, his palm rested flat against my caramel skin, and he continued to ravage my mouth, moving his strong limbs over my body.

I sighed to him and relaxed against the bed, opening my legs a bit further.

His tongue licked mine and I made a small whimpering sound from deep inside my throat and he answered it with a growl.

My fingers clutched at his hair, desperately trying to meld my form into his.

He grabbed my hips and pulled back, "we should stop-"

I pulled his mouth to mine again, cutting off his protests and he growled against my lips, making me quiver.

He pulled his head back again, "I can't take much more of this 'Ro!"

I smirked up at him, my fingers twining themselves back into his curls, "who ever said you had to?"

His eyes were wide as I stroked down his neck, sitting up, "let me pleasure you."

He laid down on my huge bed and stared up at me, his eyes nearly black.

I crawled onto his chest and looked down at him, "just sit back Logan, it will be alright."

He nodded his head and flopped it back onto the mattress.

I kissed his cheek, letting my lips drag over his skin. I kissed around his face, letting my tongue dart out to lick his chin; then, I moved down to his neck, nibbling on the thick column. Logan growled above me, his hands going to grab me around the waist.

I paused for a moment then smirked, since Logan was part animal this was special for him. If I bit his neck that would mean I had marked him as my mate, as mine.

I shrugged off his hands and licked his neck, preparing him for me.

I stared up at his gray eyes, "I love you Logan."

And then, I bit.

His skin tasted of salt, forest, and man. Of Logan.

He growled above me, his fingers clawing at my hips, his pelvis thrusting against mine.

I shivered and licked the mark I'd just made. Logan growled against me, and I looked up at him, my eyes swimming, "mine."

That one word was to much for him.

I was flipped over in a split-second, his heavy frame pressing against my slight one, crushing me but not consuming me.

He glared down at me, "mine."

I nodded, "yes Logan."

But it was the Wolverine I was talking to.

I didn't stop him as he threw off his shirt, or as he dragged my dress off of my body.

He stared down at me, rumbling softly.

I knew what he saw: long legs, a taut stomach, and ample breasts that were a soft caramel color.

His hand reached out and lightly touched my stomach which quivered at his touch. He smirked and growled.

I reached up and pulled him down for a kiss.

He gave me a kiss, a long and complex one that left me breathless and wanting more.

I let my hands trail down to his pants, toying with the belt and looking at him with hot eyes.

He caught the message and stepped away, undoing his leather belt and pulling down his boxers and jeans in one sweep.

I gasped as I looked at his member.

He was…huge!

I closed my eyes and let myself feel Logan as he crawled up my body, stroking the skin at my hips.

I felt as he undid my bra, tossing the offending vestment aside, and pushing my only other scrap of clothing aside.

I squeezed my eyes even tighter as he took me in.

I finally opened my eyes after a minute and was surprised to see that my partner was simply staring at me; his eyes hot and amazed.

I stared at him until his eyes met mine.

He smiled.

I swooned as he climbed into position, his hands on my waist, holding me in place.

I roped my arms around his neck, holding myself steady.

The Wolverine took this as admission and thrust inside of me, making me see stars.

He was huge, covering every inch of me, and making me pant in ecstasy.

He began moving after a minute, making me cry out as he hit me in just the right place.

My fingers clawed at his back, trying to get a hold of something.

Suddenly, without a sign I orgasmed, making my walls clench around him and for Logan to growl with delight.

I cried out, holding onto him, then, I fell limply against the mattress; but, Logan kept going. Pounding into me until suddenly I felt him grab hold of my back and lift me up. His teeth wrapped around my slender neck and I screamed as he bit me, marking me as his.

The released at the same time.

We panted in the afterglow and I curled up on my side.

Logan turned to me, his eyes not showing feral wildness anymore, he was Logan once again.

"That was amazing 'Ro."

I smiled at him, "I love you Logan."

He smiled back, "I love you too 'Ro."

And with that he bent down and gave me a kiss, not a huge complex one, but just a sweet, simple kiss…


End file.
